<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Voice by bubbly_fuckers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790111">His Voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbly_fuckers/pseuds/bubbly_fuckers'>bubbly_fuckers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Mix (Band), Why Don't We (Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Badabing Badaboom, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Uraraka Ochako Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Significant Other, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Bc the multishipping energy in this room is rising, Bisexual Kaminari Denki, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Kaminari Denki, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki (My Hero Academia), Endgame Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, F/F, F/M, FUCK YEAH I DID THAT AS A GENDERFLUID DENKI KINNIE AND SIMP, Gay Disaster Todoroki Shouto, Gay Todoroki Shouto, Genderfluid Kaminari Denki, Good Parent Bakugou Mitsuki, Good Parent Todoroki Rei, Hagakure Tooru is a Good Friend, I'm Sorry, Jirou Kyouka &amp; Kaminari Denki are Childhood Friends, Jirou Kyouka is Bad at Feelings, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Good Significant Other, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Significant Other, Lesbian Jirou Kyouka, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Musician Jirou Kyouka, No Beta, One-Sided Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, One-Sided Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Midoriya Izuku, Past Abuse, Past Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochaco, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Singer Bakugou Katsuki, Singer Midoriya Izuku, Singer Todoroki Shouto, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Sorry Not Sorry, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, We Die Like Men, Why aint that a tag yet or is that jus my screen, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Bad Friend, Yaoyorozu Momo is a Bitch, also my indecisivness, he triggers me so fucking much and you dont get a say in what triggers my trauma or not assholes, he's always cute lul, how tf is that not a tag, if it's not then smth is wrong with yall, maybe haikyuu crossover, no beta we die like men, no writing skill we die like idiots, pls tell me that's a tag and it's not just my phone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbly_fuckers/pseuds/bubbly_fuckers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝐈𝐍 𝐖𝐇𝐈𝐂𝐇;<br/>Shoto Todoroki is a famous singer world-wide. He and Momo Yaoyorozu make a few songs together and dating rumors emerge.<br/>Izuku Midoriya is a small artist. He writes all his songs and records himself singing in his house with a piano or violin overlay that he records beforehand.</p><p>How did an average, every-day person, manage to catch the eyes of Shoto Todoroki?</p><p>𝐎𝐑;<br/>your least-favorite author during 2020 summer at 4am: izuwu. bnha. white don't we. little mix. sarcastic. nightcore... *aggressively grabs almost broken laptop* WRITE.<br/>me, your least-favorite author, a few months later and done writing chapter one: boom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BEFORE YOU READ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I update this part quite a bit so check in to see if I've updated this A/N.</p><p>I do not own BNHA or any of the characters! This is fanfiction, I only own the plot. The characters belong to Kohei Horikoshi. I also don't own any of the songs or the bands Why Don't We and Little Mix, nor the versions of their songs I'll be using.</p><p>This takes place in America so that's why they'll be going by first names! Also I'm going off the height they look to be drawn as to me, not the characters official height because I think it's off.</p><p>It should be pretty easy to understand what's in English and what's in Japanese; if you can't seem to understand what is what, comment about it and I'll reply.</p><p>(FOR WATTPAD READERS ONLY<br/>I welcome spam threads/comment chains! I'll join them too ;3<br/>I literally have a book for a spam chain we had to move two times and we aren't moving it again. Yes, we moved from three different books. 20K+ on the first one book, then we made a new one in one of the participants but the person who commented in their book didn't wanna be apart of the chain anymore after it got abt 22K+ spam, and now we're on the book that I made for the spam chain!)</p><p>Do not shame anybody for still stanning Why Don't We after their shit apology and everything they've done. The pairings in this book have nothing to do with the five boys, I'm only using their songs for the plot of this fic.</p><p>The first two parts are one chapter but I separated them into two parts because of the point of view. The first POV is Shoto while the second is Izu. The chapters after these two will be longer, and if I ever split them into parts again, it's either because of a change in the point of view that I couldn't keep writing from or I just need to update the story but I couldn't bring myself to write a whole chapter. Chapters are longer, 1000+ words. Parts are parts of a chapter and probably 100-600 words.</p><p>I WILL SLOWLY BE UPDATING THIS FANFICTION! DON'T ASK FOR UPDATES, I'M DOING MY BEST TO GET AT LEAST ONE PART A MONTH.</p><p>(FOR WATTPAD READERS ONLY<br/>I'm working on an introduction part for all the characters! I'll update this when I have it done, then I'll post the character introduction.)</p><p>Cross-posted on Archive of Our Own and Wattpad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "izuwu"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>izuwu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is gonna be the most cliché thing ever and i promise it'll get worse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"OMG! It's Shoto Todoroki!"</p><p>"LOOK! He's soooo hot."</p><p>"I LOVE YOU!"</p><p>"Marry me!"</p><p>"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-"</p><p>"Have my babies!"</p><p>"AHH! HE'S SO MUCH HOTTER IN PERSON!"</p><p>"Where do you live?!"</p><p>"CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER?!"</p><p>I sigh and look over to my bodyguards, "Can one of you make me a path?" One with dark blue hair responds, making some weird hand motions, "Yes, Sir Todoroki!" I mentally roll my eyes at the formality, knowing that I have to keep my public image up, or else people will start some sort of hate club and rumors will emerge. "Thank you."</p><p>□■□■□■</p><p>Scrolling through Instagram, I find someone doing a cover of one of my songs I did with Momo. He has messy green hair that looks soft with matching big green eyes. His face was scattered with freckles and his skin was beautifully pale. His user is mido.izuwu.</p><p>He only shows himself singing the chorus and then the video ends. I wonder if he's done anything else. Looking through his page, I find he has a YouTube channel. I click on the link and it takes me to his channel, "izuwu". I look for the full version of his cover and finally see it.</p><p> </p><p>"I call you one time, two times, three-times, I can't wait no more. Your fingers through my hair, that's on my mind.<br/>
I know it's been a minute since you walked right through that door<br/>
But I still think about you all the time I don't know, I don't know<br/>
How I'm gonna make it out<br/>
I don't know, I don't know<br/>
Now you got me sayin' Fuck, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, I'm lonely as<br/>
Fuck, come hold me, come hold me, come hold me<br/>
It's been me, myself, and why did you go, did you go?<br/>
Oh, fuck, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, lonely, I"</p><p>It seems so cut to him singing in a different clip so he could sing Momo's part.</p><p>"Yeah, I still watch the shows you showed me<br/>
I still drink that wine<br/>
But these days it tastes more bitter than sweet, hm<br/>
And all my friends are way too drunk to save me from my phone<br/>
So sorry if I say some things I don't mean"</p><p>As the part where both voices come in, the screen spits to one side showing him singing my part and the other side of the screen showing when he sang Momo's part. I notice he has one earbud in on my part, probably listening to the recording where he sings Momo's lyrics so can time everything correctly.</p><p>"I don't know, I don't know<br/>
How I'm gonna make it out<br/>
I don't know, I don't know<br/>
Now you got me sayin' Fuck, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, I'm lonely as</p><p>Fuck, come hold me, come hold me, come hold me</p><p>It's been me, myself, and why did you go, did you go?<br/>
Oh, fuck, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, lonely, I"</p><p>This time, the screen stayed split.</p><p>"Miss those nights when you would come over<br/>
Spent all night just tryna get closer<br/>
That was June and now it's October<br/>
I don't want, don't wanna get over<br/>
I miss those nights when you would come over<br/>
Spent all night just tryna get closer<br/>
That was June and now it's October<br/>
I don't want, don't wanna get over you<br/>
Oh, get over you Fuck, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, I'm lonely as<br/>
Fuck, come hold me, come hold me, come hold me<br/>
It's been me, myself, and why did you go, did you go?<br/>
Oh, fuck, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, I'm lonely, lonely, II miss those nights when you would come over (yeah)<br/>
Spent all night just tryna get closer<br/>
That was June and now it's October<br/>
I don't want, don't wanna get over<br/>
I miss those nights when you would come over<br/>
Spent all night just tryna get closer<br/>
That was June and now it's October<br/>
I don't want, don't wanna get over you<br/>
Mm, mm"</p><p>I'd rather listen to him sing than Momo. She can get too clingy and annoying at times. Her voice is also the fakest thing I've ever heard.</p><p>I click the red "subscribe" button.</p><p>Subscribed to izuwu!</p><p>Undo?</p><p>Yes [No]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOAH, IT'S SHITTIER THAN I THOUGHT!<br/>lol why are you reading this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. IcyHot Peppermint Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yuh itz todoroni is da house<br/>with todoroni and cheese-<br/>jfhgbjkfjhfkdj let's hope nobody understands that one completely<br/>they probably think it's just the todoroni joke but how they're wrong &gt;:)</p><p>oh yeah and deku has a y/n moment even better than mark lee's</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was resting in my bedroom when I suddenly got a notification of a new subscriber. I've been on YouTube for years, but I only started posting music and covers last year and got Instagram this year. Another notification popped up and it said I got a new follower on Instagram.</p><p>Curious, I click on the YouTube notification to see who it was.</p><p>IcyHot Peppermint Drop has subscribed to you!<br/>IcyHot Peppermint Drop...? Who-</p><p>I gasped and fell off my bed, "SHOTO TODOROKI FOLLOWED ME?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo<br/>fUn<br/>dw this is short (like me-) but the rest are longer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. DMs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yuh<br/>white bois<br/>little mix<br/>quirky bitches<br/>(tit)an killers<br/>maybe volleyball heads too<br/>idk</p><p>wait i forgot if i was meant to put "no quirks" in the tags or not</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>t(h)rust<br/>@/dracockthotter<br/>let's hope they dont see this but if they do they better get it-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir Todoroki?"</p><p>I look up from my phone and see one of the staff. Looking at her name tag, I answer, "Yes, Yui?" I avert my eyes to meet her face and she replies, "You have to be on stage in thirty-five minutes." Sighing, I put my phone away and stand up. Momo will join me for the fourth song, "fuck, I'm lonely". There's also a live stream that you have to pay to get on for people who wanna see the concert but can't travel.</p><p>My stylists come in to fix my clothes, makeup, and once they're done I have to practice vocals ten minutes before I go on stage and be ready to go on five minutes before I go.</p><p>□■□■□</p><p>5 minutes until I go on.</p><p>Ding!</p><p>I look for the source of the noise and find it to be my phone. I thought I had turned off notifications, I guess not...</p><p>I pick up my phone, tap the notification, and unlock the phone. It brings me to the page and I see a new message in my DMs. I look to see who messaged me and see "mido.izuwu". Ah, the person I followed earlier. Checking the time, I see that I have four minutes until I go on stage. Eh, it's enough time to read and reply.</p><p>Hello!!<br/>I saw that you followed me on here and on YouTube. I know this sounds kind of weird to ask, but why did you follow me? I'm a person you wouldn't look at twice if you passed me on the streets, while you're literally a famous singer world-wide. It's alright if you don't respond. I can see why, considering you probably have so much work to do as an idol. I know it was kind of silly for me to reach out to you like this.</p><p>I read over the message once, twice, thrice, consuming every detail, and every word. How does one think so lowly of themselves? They word it as if they're a nuisance.</p><p>"You're up!" Shit; I'll have to reply later. I already hear the crowd out there is being hyped up for appearance. I almost throw my phone on the table and put on my mic.</p><p>"GET READY FOR SHOTO TODOROKIIIIIIIII! YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"</p><p>□■□■□</p><p>That concert was tiring.</p><p>"SHOTOOO! YOU HAVE A Q/A FOR THOSE WHO BOUGHT A VIP PASS!"</p><p>Oh, but, of course, I can't rest. I'll admit, Q/As are fun to do with fans, but sometimes I wish father wouldn't make it only for VIPs because the VIP pass is really expensive and most people who get it are literal brats. There are always a few nice people, but the majority of them don't stop whining and go past my comfort zone.</p><p>I sigh for what seems like the hundredth time today and start walking to the stand where I'll do the Q/N, sign items, take pictures, and other things like that. I sit at the stand, waiting for the VIPs to come up.</p><p>"One group at a time! One group at a time!" one of my security guards says.<br/>I wonder how many people were dumb enough to buy such an expensive thing. How much did father make the pass this time? Two thousand; five thousand? Something like that. I don't know how these people think it's worth that much money to talk to me. You go to the concert for a hundred dollars, if you want a seat in the front then it's something like three to four hundred. That's already too expensive. Then these idiots are paying thousands just to directly interact with me. If you're someone who can buy a mansion, I get it. It's not much for you. But if you're a normal person or someone just a bit more fortunate than others and were saving up for this? Oh, God; no.</p><p>First person up, already.</p><p>"Hi!! I'm Hanji and I'm here with my friends Eren, Levi, Marco, Jean, Erwin, Mikasa, Conny, Historia, Sasha, Armin, and Annie! They're all next to and behind me. We have some questions for you-"<br/>"I'm not here to ask questions. I'm here to make sure you don't harass Shoto and get this signed."<br/>"C'mon! It's not like we're gonna kill him, Levi. Right Armin, Mikasa?"<br/>"Yeah, yeah!"<br/>"Hey! What about me and Marco?"<br/>"It's 'Marco and me' not 'me and Marco'"<br/>"Whatever."<br/>"Why do think we're gonna harass him?!"<br/>"Remember what you did to the guard last time? You literally made him face the wall start muttering things to himself. I swear to God all of you act like kids- don't make those faces, Erwin, Historia."</p><p>Hanji looked at me with a huge smile and started asking questions from a sheet of paper while their friends babbled on.</p><p>"ALRIGHT! Question one: are you dating someone or like anyone?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Aw... You're boring! Try getting with the people around you! Maybe Momo or your friends."</p><p>"I don't have any."</p><p>"Alrighty! Question two waasss gonna be 'who are your friends,' but okay."</p><p>At least these ones don't seem like brats...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dw it gets shittier just yall wait &gt;:)<br/>levi and shoto should get to know each other ;)<br/>ew no-<br/>eye'm s0ryy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i cant think of anything cringy to put beside the fact that i am still hungover</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHOTOOOOOOOOOOOO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"SHOTOOOOO!" I sigh and get up. I walk to my door, opening it, and walking down the stairs,  taking a few turns to my dad's office. He put speakers in my room so he can call when he wants me. He has a money-hungry look on his face when I open the door, "Your last song with Momo is trending in the U.S., Canada, and twenty-seven other countries. I wonder if it's the idea of you with her or you signing with someone else the fans like. Find another artist to make a song with. You also need to make another song without anybody to see what the fans like," I nod, forced to, "Yes, father."</p><p>I walk to my room and collapse on my bed. I'll make the song later. I should probably respond to the DM... I sit up in my bed and grab my phone from the nightstand.</p><p>
  <em>Hello. I followed you because of your voice. I saw you doing a cover of one of my songs and your voice drew me to your YouTube channel where I saw some of your original songs and I subscribed because of that. I was wondering if you'd like to make a song with me? I can fly you out to America since your location says that you're in Japan.</em>
</p><p>Huh. Guess I already found someone to make a song with. Just as I set my phone down I feel a buzz come from it. I check it again and see a response already. </p><p>
  <em>Oh, I don't live in Japan! I'm just visiting my mom in Japan, my flight back to America is in two days. Thank you for suggesting it, though. I would love to make a song with you, but are you sure? You could make a song with a more popular artist.</em>
</p><p>I sigh, it's this type of talk again.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know why you think I'd rather make a song with someone else. Your voice and musical style match mine and I want more people to notice and credit you for the skill or talent you have.</em>
</p><p>I click send and set my phone down, turning my head to the side. After a few moments, I feel another vibration.</p><p>
  <em>When I get back to America, what do you want me to do?</em>
</p><p>Starting to type, I wonder how we'll meet up. Do I just take him to this mansion? Would it be weird if I took him to a hotel room? Should I buy a small house or take him to a park and write the song with him there? Does he want to keep this a professional level or as friends? Oh right, I need to ask for pronouns.</p><p>
  <em>Well, first: I need your pronouns. When you get back from Japan, would you like to meet at a park? Also, what's your name?</em>
</p><p>I click send without thinking, not putting my phone down this time because his previous response has been fairly quick.</p><p>
  <em>He/him, but I don't mind other pronouns being used on me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, I'd rather meet up at somewhere like a park first. My name is </em>
  <em>Izuku</em>
  <em>! :3 btw you live in san diego cali, right?</em>
</p><p>I make a small with my face and let out a small laugh, somewhat of a giggle. It's not like anyone will see me, I'm in my room, alone, like I usually am. Izuku gets comfortable so quickly. It seems like he wants to be friends. I guess having one wouldn't be so bad... But what if he's just using me? What if he's only playing nice because I'm famous? Goddamit this is why I don't have friends. I shake the thoughts away and send a response.</p><p>
  <em>yeah do you live anywhere close here?</em>
</p><p>What if he's just guilt-tripping you? What if he's just faking the anxiety? No- don't accuse others of faking things like that when you don't even know them that well. </p><p>
  <em>um no i live in Mobile, Alabama</em>
</p><p>Isn't that a bad place to live in?</p><p>
  <em>Ok, I can give you the money for a flight to San Diego. You'll have to stay here for a bit because it'd be tiring for you to keep flying back. I will fly you out, I don't want you to drive by yourself or take a dirty bus for days.</em>
</p><p>He's going to agree. I'm making him. I just have to buy the ticket online and tell him I got it already.</p><p>
  <em>noo</em>
  <em>! I'll buy the ticket myself u-u</em>
</p><p>He's going to get sick from being so stressed out about this.</p><p><em>no </em>❤️</p><p>I turn to my right a bit to get my laptop and open it up. As soon as I open it I get another text.</p><p><em>yes</em> ❤️</p><p>I give a light laugh and smile at my phone.</p><p><em>Too late</em>.</p><p>Barely a second I get another text</p><p>
  <em>HEY!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>going</em>
</p><p>
  <em>to</em>
</p><p>
  <em>blow</em>
</p><p>
  <em>up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>your</em>
</p><p><em>phone</em> </p><p>
  <em>:)</em>
</p><p>Well fuck. I didn't even open a tab on my laptop.</p><p>
  <em>noooo</em>
  <em> :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh and i should probably get your number instead of texting through dms cause hackers might get into them</em>
</p><p>Laptop forgotten and in a different world, he gives me his number and I text him from there. Once I text him he seems to have got the notification and he deletes his DM where he gave me his number. Maybe one friend... but the voice is still there.</p><p>□■□■□</p><p>What has this guy done to me?</p><p>Oh, sweet, little, adorable Izuku... it's two in the morning and apparently, never responded to the maids giving me dinner because I was so caught up in conversation with you. My phone has died and now I'm texting you through DMs on my laptop while it's charging because of that. I don't even know what his voice sounds like outside of singing and yet I feel like I've known Izuku for so long. Is this what he does to everyone or this just what friendship feels like?<br/>"Too many questions, so little answers."<br/>That's how the saying goes, right? </p><p>□■□■□</p><p>Izuku and I ended up staying awake <b>all night</b> just talking with each other. I guess he's a friend... How did he have the confidence to text me? He doesn't seem to have much confidence, so how did he muster up the will to talk to me? He said something about visiting his mom in Japan, but he lives in Mobile Alabama, which isn't too good of an ace to be in. Unless he lives on the good side of Mobile, then he probably sees crime every day and his ears never get a break from police sirens. It's also a cheap area to live, so I'm guessing he's not that fortunate money-wise. But, then again, he's on a trip to Japan, visiting his mother, which must take quite a bit of money. He could've been saving up for a while... Oh, God; when was the last time I saw mom? I think I was twelve... ten? Seven? Five?</p><p>Too many questions.<br/>Way too many.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ay yuh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. New Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>diverse and modern thinking queen mama inko</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yuh<br/>shit finally starts happening</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh God, oh God, oh God--I sent it. I bet I just seem like some weird, creepy, anxiety-filled fan and he'll unfollow me. What if he mistook me for someone else? He'll never respond. I need to do something to get this off my mind. I could visit mom again... she might find it weird, though, considering I told her I was going to get something from a cafe, when, in reality, I was sending the message to Shoto. It's only been a few minutes since I left the hospital, and the cafe is about ten minutes away. I'll just tell her I'm not that hungry and just wanted some air, or I could wait for about twenty minutes and go back.</p><p>Yeah... I'll just wait twenty minutes and see if that'll get the message off my mind and then go visit mom. I'll set a reminder so I don't get lost in thought and end up not visiting again.</p><p>□■□■□</p><p>Okay. Alright. This is happening. I'm doing this: I'm ready.</p><p>I am not ready.</p><p>Okay, I just have to tell mom what I did and what happened. <br/>
I open the door to room 312 and walk in. I see my mom eating her lunch with a glass of water on the stand beside her hospital bed. "H-hi again, mom..." she smiles brightly at me, "Izuku, honey!" but then it falters a bit, "Why do you look so troubled? Did something happen?"<br/>
"Hehe, no, mom. I just have something to tell- well, kinda show you," I look to the side as I squeeze my phone in my hands and let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>She lets a small sound past her lips as she sees my nervousness and then her eyes light up, she quickly asks, "A girlfriend? Boyfriend? Enbyfriend? Datemate? Any other term they want?! Does my little Izuku have someone?!" My eyes widen and my face heats up - a lot, "W-w-wh-what?! N-n-no, mom!" I seem to grip my phone tighter, but I don't think that's possible.</p><p>I quickly bring my phone up and unlock it. I swipe right twice and click on my tab labeled "social" and go to Instagram. "H-here!" and I shove the phone with the DM I sent on the screen into her hands. I see her eyes scan over the screen and then she squeals, "MY SON-"<br/>
"Mom! Be quieter."<br/>
"My son is amazing! You sent a message to a popular artist that follows you~!"</p><p>My anxiety starts to take over, "What if he doesn't respond and instead he finds me some random, annoying fanboy and unfollows me and then posts about- no. He'd never post about someone as small as I am on the internet; he'd be wasting time-" my mom grabs my arms so I stop pinching and scratching them, it's a form of self-harm I do on instinct every time I get anxiety attacks. Probably a horrible coping method, but I can't pay for medication, nor a therapist--I don't have the money.</p><p>Mom smiles again, "We can get this off your mind for a while. For now let's do something else," she pauses her speaking for me tor reciprocate and I nod, "Great! Mind telling me how it's been between you, Toogata, and Eri?"</p><p>□■□■□</p><p>A ding interrupts the conversation between my mother and me. A little look fills her eyes and she asks, "Do you think he replied?!" Okay, why is my mom more energetic about this than me? My fingers quickly type the password into my phone and go to my DMs on Instagram, "I- I don't know. Lemme check..." I look at Shoto's username in my DMs and see the beginning of a response. I gasp and a hand going up to my mouth, "He responded!" My mom almost squeals again but I stopped her by giving her a look. She keeps her squeal in and asks, "Well?! Read the response!"</p><p>
  <em>Hello. I followed you because of your voice. I saw you doing a cover of one of my songs and your voice drew me to your YouTube channel where I saw some of your original songs and I subscribed because of that. I was wondering if you'd like to make a song with me? I can fly you out to America since your location says that you're in Japan.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, God... Um, s-so- do... do I just like-" "Respond!" Alrighty then...</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I don't live in Japan! I'm just visiting my mom in Japan, my flight back to America is in five days. Thank you for suggesting it, though. I would love to make a song with you, but are you sure? You could make a song with a more popular artist.</em>
</p><p>I read it over once and then send it.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know why you think I'd rather make a song with someone else. Your voice and musical style match mine and I want more people to notice and credit you for the skill or talent you have.</em>
</p><p>Woah, that was fast. I stare at my phone for a bit, spacing out, as I was about the close my eyes my mom snaps her fingers in front of my eyes and then next to my ears. I jump and almost yelp but keep the sound in by covering my mouth with my hands, dropping the phone in the process. "C'mon! Show me what happened so far and then you can go back to the hotel. You seem like you're gonna fall asleep. How much sleep did you get last night, anyway? I know you have insomnia and it's best if you get some rest, even if it's-" the pause and looks over my phone, the time on there being easier to read than a clock, "about 7:20 P.M.." Oh. It should be about 5:20 for Shoto, and he probably has a tight schedule.</p><p>"Okay."<br/>
I hand her the phone and sit down in the chair again, leaning back. I close my eyes for a second, wanting to rest them. I usually make sure to keep my eyes wide open to make sure that I'm not gonna fall asleep. I really shouldn't tell mom that I didn't sleep at all these past few days. It's always hard to get used to the time change and then I have pretty bad insomnia to add on top of that.</p><p>I usually get an hour or so of sleep each night. I've become used to the feeling of tiredness, but that doesn't mean I don't want sleep. Even when I'm tired like this, there are only some instances where I can actually sleep. It'll probably take hours for me to actually go to bed. The ding from my phone snaps me out of though once again.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know why you think I'd rather make a song with someone else. Your voice and musical style match mine and I want more people to notice and credit you for the skill or talent you have.</em>
</p><p>That-... what? This is definitely a scam. What celebrity in their right mind would do something like that?! And to me? "What did he say?" forgot I'm still in the hospital.<br/>
"Here," I hold up the phone to show her again. Her response is just another squeal, I hope people in the rooms near us don't hear, but it's probably too late for that, "Respond! Then you may leave and get some rest, Izuku."</p><p>
  <em>When I get back to America, what do you want me to do?</em>
</p><p>Sighing, I hit send, "I responded." She smiles and we say our goodbyes. I've always hated the word "goodbye" but I've never said anything about it. It feels like it's the last time, I'd rather say something like "see you later" because it implies that I'll see them again. No one ever says anything about it; when they say bye to me, I reply with a "see you later", even if I know it'll be a long time before I see them again. Lots of people think I'm always thinking positively when, in reality, I'm focused on everything that could go wrong.</p><p>On my way to the bus stop, I get a new notification, stopping myself from thinking whatever melancholic thoughts I have coming up.</p><p>
  <em>Well, first: I need your pronouns. When you get back from Japan, would you like to meet at a park? Also, what's your name?</em>
</p><p>Does this mean he's LGBTQ+ supportive? But what if he's asking to see if I use neopronouns and if I did he would cut off the colab? I don't want to be working with someone who's unsupportive of LGBTQ+! I hope he isn't like his dad... He's never seemed like his dad- wait, no, that sounds cheesy. I mean, he probably wouldn't wanna work with me after he thinks about it more- but would he spend any of his time thinking about me of all people? No, he wouldn't, but he also wouldn't want to do this so he probably just feels bad and is just going through with this even though he doesn't want to.</p><p>
  <em>He/him, but I don't mind other pronouns being used on me.</em>
</p><p>"Sir or Ma'am?"</p><p>The new sound makes me jump, "AH-! I- um, I-I-I-I'm sorry! ...Yes?" I look up at them. They're just a bit taller than me, wearing a pastel blue hoodie a size or two too big for them paired with black combat boots and navy, ripped skinny jeans. The blue matches nicely with their hair, it's a natural-looking gradient from deep brown -- almost black -- to almost blond at the tips of their hair! They have very light eyes, I can't tell if they're pink, blue, green, or yellow because of how light they are. Their hair falls to mid-back, the whole appearance pulled together with stars painted on their face with freckles. Overall, this person is <em>very</em> beautiful. "W-well, th-the bus is here and I thought you should know... b-b-because, um, you're standing here and you didn't seem to- notice..." they say, eyes to the side, head down, and kind of curling in on themself. "Oh- thanks!"</p><p>We make eye contact and smile at each other. I then realize how much time has passed and quickly apologize before rushing onto the bus. Sitting in a seat, -- the bus is pretty empty, so I can sit anywhere -- I respond to Shoto again, seeing three dots on the left side of my phone, indicating that he's already typing a response back.</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I'd rather meet up at somewhere like a park first. My name is </em>
  <em>Izuku</em>
  <em>! :3 btw you live in san diego cali, right?</em>
</p><p>Internally screaming for my life is what I think I'm doing. What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't text like that when I'm talking to THE Shoto Todoroki. He'll definitely want to cut off the colab now...</p><p>
  <em>yeah do you live anywhere close here?</em>
</p><p>That's not completed with grammar, so maybe he doesn't mind...?</p><p>
  <em>um no i live in Mobile, Alabama</em>
</p><p>I let out a long-needed sigh, today's been stressful.</p><p>"...H-hi-!"<br/>
Snapping up head up, I see the same person from before. They seem like me and likes to curl in on themself when talking to strangers. After I was done starring, I finally respond to them, "H-hi."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw if i ever use the word "crackhead" unironically in this book then dw abt me saying smth i shouldn't bc i can use that word</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>